


Wiedza

by ginny358



Category: Tajemnica Sagali | Das Geheimnis des Sagala (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Rodzeństwo, Siblings, alternative universe
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Okruch Sagali znów zostaje odnaleziony i nie niesie to z sobą nic dobrego.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [...kruki i wrony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7649461) by [ginny358](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358). 



> Napisane na oddolne mirrielowe "Sukumbrie w tomacie", promujące polskie fandomy. W ramach inspiracji wybraliśmy prompt Andromedy Mirtle: **Wisława Szymborska – Radość pisania** :
> 
> Dokąd biegnie ta napisana sarna przez napisany las?  
> Czy z napisanej wody pić,  
> która jej pyszczek odbije jak kalka?  
> Dlaczego łeb podnosi, czy coś słyszy?  
> Na pożyczonych z prawdy czterech nóżkach wsparta  
> spod moich palców uchem strzyże.  
> Cisza – ten wyraz też szeleści po papierze  
> i rozgarnia  
> spowodowane słowem las gałęzie.  
>    
> Nad białą kartką czają się do skoku  
> litery, które mogą ułożyć się źle,  
> zdania osaczające,  
> przed którymi nie będzie ratunku.
> 
> Jest w kropli atramentu spory zapas  
> myśliwych z przymrużonym okiem,  
> gotowych zbiec po stromym piórze w dół,  
> otoczyć sarnę, złożyć się do strzału. 
> 
> Zapominają, że tu nie jest życie.  
> Inne, czarno na białym, panują tu prawa.  
> Okamgnienie trwać będzie tak długo, jak zechcę,  
> pozwoli się podzielić na małe wieczności  
> pełne wstrzymanych w locie kul.  
> Na zawsze, jeśli każę, nic się tu nie stanie.  
> Bez mojej woli nawet liść nie spadnie  
> ani źdźbło się nie ugnie pod kropką kopytka.
> 
> Jest więc taki świat,  
> nad którym los sprawuję niezależny?  
> Czas, który wiążę łańcuchami znaków?  
> Istnienie na mój rozkaz nieustanne?
> 
> Radość pisania.  
> Możność utrwalania.  
> Zemsta ręki śmiertelnej.
> 
> To opowiadanie urodziło się dość późno, ale cieszymy się, że przyszło do nas w takiej formie, pozwalając poruszyć aspekt, którego jeszcze nie udało nam się uszczknąć w naszym kramiku do **Tajemnicy Sagali**. Bo skoro w serialu mamy Kubę i Jacka, to dlaczego nie ktoś wcześniej, ani później? I tak, teoretycznie serial zamyka możliwość jakiegokolwiek później, ale my w ramach naszego budowania AU przyjęliśmy, że ta wersja zdarzeń nie jest jedyną możliwą. Tylko jakoś dotychczas nie chciał nam urodzić się pomysł na to, kim mogliby tacy inni poszukiwacze Sagali być.
> 
> Co do umiejscowienia względem kramiku, to opowiadanie jest tak jakby w pół drogi do, ale „w pół drogi” tak jak stopy kogoś siedzącego na stosunkowo niskiej gałęzi drzewa są w pół drogi do ziemi, a nie jak ręce osoby stojącej na ziemi, wyciągnięte do tej gałęzi są w pół drogi do niej.  
> Zbetowała: **Zosia11**

Nad białą kartką czają się do skoku  
litery, które mogą ułożyć się źle,  
zdania osaczające,  
przed którymi nie będzie ratunku.  
**Wisława Szymborska – Radość pisania**

Byłem przed chwilą w bezkresie!  
Dzień się potykał z mym ciałem...  
To ja tak złocę się w lesie...  
Wiedziałem o czymś, wiedziałem!...

Lecz motyl mignął szkarłatnie  
Pomiędzy mną a modrzewiem...  
Sny moje, sny przedostatnie!...  
Już znikły! Znowu nic nie wiem...

Pobiegnę w chabry niezdane,  
W kąkolu całą dal zmieszczę!  
I przyjdę i zmartwychwstanę –  
I będę wiedział raz jeszcze!...  
**Bolesław Leśmian – Wiedza**

**Wiedza**

  
Tosia dotyka opuszkami palców odłamka błękitnego kamyka, znalezionego na nadrzecznej plaży. Nic wielkiego, ot, okruch szkiełka, w słońcu prawie przejrzysty – gruby i nieregularny, jak odłupany od większej całości.  
_– To magiczny kamień – śmieje się Tomek, chwytając Tosię za rękę, ciągnie ją ku wodzie. – Relikt minionego świata, gdzie magia i technologia były jednym, gdzie..._  
_– Gdzie kamień o tak wielkiej mocy musiał zostać zniszczony – dołącza się do opowiastki brata Tosia. – A jego Strażnik podążał za kamieniem przez czas i przestrzeń, dbając o to, by nikt nigdy nie połączył wszystkich części._  
_– Tośka, Tośka, ty to musisz być zawsze taka melancholijna – śmieje się Tomek, wchodząc do ziębiącej stopy wody._  
_Tosia śmieje się w odpowiedzi i pozwala rzecznej wodzie zamoczyć koniuszki palców – jakby próbowała, czy jest dostatecznie ciepła, by pozwolić jej na porządniejsze zetknięcie z tosiną skórą._  
Tosia nie płacze nad utraconą niewiedzą. Spogląda w przejrzysto-błękitne oczy Tomka – dokładnie takie jak Sagala, której okruch parzy jej udo przez cienki materiał sukienki. Próbuje uśmiechnąć się do brata, szczerzącego się do niej spod drugiego skrzydła Jarpena, ale jej uśmiech wychodzi jakiś taki smutny, pełen obawy. Tosia boi się tego, co ich czeka, tej podróży, w którą żadne z nich nie puściłoby drugiego samotnie. Boi się Jarpena i kruków i tego, co zrobi Sagala, gdy już ją połączą. A najbardziej z wszystkiego boi się tego, że przecież to wszystko to tylko bajka, historia, którą wymyślili razem z Tomkiem tego lata, na nadwiślańskich plażach i w przydomowym ogrodzie.

*

 _– Ja to bym chciał tak przechodzić przez czas i przestrzeń, żeby połączyć Sagalę – rozmarza się Tomek, patrząc przez kamyk na słońce._  
_– Głupi jesteś – śmieje się Tosia, kładąc się na kocu obok brata. – To dobra historyjka do opowiadania, ale niedobry świat, żeby w nim zamieszkać._  
_– Jakby ten tu był lepszy – Tomek wzrusza ramionami, ale już nie patrzy przez Sagalę ku słońcu. – Ty to zawsze musisz być ta mądrzejsza i doroślejsza, co, Tośka?_  
_– Ja jestem mądrzejsza i doroślejsza, Tomciu – droczy się z nim Tosia. – Nie bez przyczyny moje szesnaście lat przypada na styczeń, a twoje dopiero na grudzień. Daj kamyk. Teraz ja chcę popatrzeć._  
_Tomek oddaje jej Sagalę bez kłótni, sam w końcu już się napatrzył i nie ma o co sprzeczać się z siostrą. Nawet gdyby chciał. A przecież nie chce._  
_– A wiesz, jak popatrzysz w dobre miejsce, to przez nią widać inne gwiazdy – rzuca, spoglądając w kobaltowy błękit nieba. – Odkryłem wczoraj, jak ty pojechałaś z mamą do miasta. Łabędzia to nie – protestuje, gdy Tosia zwraca przejrzysto-błękitne szkiełko na ten fragment firmamentu. – Bardziej Strzelca albo Delfina._  
_– Aha. Faktycznie widać. Ciekawe, czy planety te..._  
_– Tosia! Tomek! Wracamy do domu! – przerywa jej wołanie mamy._  
Tak naprawdę, myśli Tosia, gdy skrzydła Jarpena odcinają jej widok na dom, zgodziłam się na tę całą wyprawę, bo może faktycznie on pomoże mamie. Tak naprawdę, myśli Tomek, pod radosnym uśmiechem kryjąc niepokój, nie mamy pojęcia, czy Jarpen faktycznie będzie mógł, czy będzie chciał nam pomóc.

 _– Tośka, ale odłóż to szkiełko choć na chwilę – ruga tata, siadając do stołu. – Nie zniknie, jeśli schowasz je do kieszeni na pięć minut._  
_– Dobra, już ją chowamy – zgadza się Tosia, oddając Sagalę Tomkowi (jej dzisiejsza sukienka akurat nie ma kieszeni, choć wyjątkowo Tosia pozwala ją sobie lubić)._  
Sagala parzy jej skórę i Tosia boi się, że wypali w kieszeni jej ulubionej błękitnej sukienki dziurę i wypadnie na ziemię, zanim dotrą do pierwszego czasu i miejsca, w które zabiera ich Strażnik. I jeszcze, że poparzy jej nogę tak, że zostanie nieładna blizna – a Tosia nie chce żadnych pamiątek z tej „przygody”.

 _– A gdyby tak mamie coś się stało i przybyłby do nas Jarpen, mówiąc, że musimy pomóc mu połączyć Sagalę, a my byśmy się z nim pokłócili i powiedzieli, że pójdziemy z nim, tylko jeśli obieca uzdrowić mamę?_  
_– Nawet tak nie myśl! – syczy Tosia, siadając gwałtownie._  
_– Ależ ty jesteś przewrażliwiona – śmieje się cokolwiek nerwowo Tomek, nadal patrząc w rozgwieżdżone niebo przez zdający się pochłaniać światło gwiazd kamień. – Przecież tak tylko zmyślam. Kolejna opo..._  
_– To nie jest zabawne, Tomek – rzuca ostro Tosia i podnosi się z trawnika. – Dawaj Sagalę. Idę spać._  
_– Ty to dopiero masz pomysły – mruczy chłopak, podając jej bez słowa szkiełko. – Żeby spać z jakimś kamieniem. Daj spokój, nie masz o co się obrażać? – pyta mimo wszystko, ale Tosia unosi wysoko głowę i odchodzi do domu._  
To moja wina, myśli Tomek, gdy karetka zabiera mamę do szpitala, a tato i Tośka pakują się do samochodu (sam nie wie, dlaczego nie chce jechać z nimi). To moja wina. Dlaczego nie mogłem przestać wymyślać takich bzdur, myśli, gdy krótko przed świtem pod ich domem pojawia się obcy w białej szacie. Strażnik o ptasim spojrzeniu patrzy prosto na niego, choć Tomek stoi te kilka kroków od okna, i od tego wiedzącego spojrzenia chłopaka przechodzi nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

 _– Tosia, Jarpen tu jest. Wracaj – Tomek próbuje nie krzyczeć do telefonu, choć jest w domu sam i przecież nikt by go nie usłyszał. – Doskonale wiesz, co mam na myśli. Jarpen. Strażnik Sagali. Nie, nie zmyślam. I nic mi się nie przywidziało._  
_– No dobra, nie marudź. Złapię jakiś nocny autobus i wracam – mówi Tosia głosem pełnym niepokoju i niedowierzania, ale Tomek czuje ulgę. Nie ma znaczenia, czy ona mu wierzy, jeśli tylko za chwilę naprawdę z nim będzie._  
Co myśmy najlepszego narobili, nie pyta Tomek, trzymając dłoń siostry, gdy otwiera się przed nimi nowy czas, a Jarpen znika, zostawiając ich samym sobie. Trzeba było wyrzucić to cholerne szkiełko, jak tylko je znaleźliśmy, nie dodaje. Nie musi, wie przecież, że Tosia myśli dokładnie to samo – mógłby to zobaczyć w witrażowej zieleni jej oczu, gdyby odważył się spojrzeć.

 _– Dobra. Musimy wymyślić, co powiedzieć tacie, żeby mniej się o nas martwił, gdyby zadzwonił, zanim wrócimy – decyduje po długich minutach nieprzyjemnej ciszy Tosia._  
_– Musimy? – pyta Tomek, nieufnie popatrując na milczącego Jarpena._  
_Tosia nie obraca się, by spojrzeć na obcego, w którego prawdziwość uwierzyła dopiero, gdy zademonstrował im jedną ze swoich przemian._  
_– Tak. Musimy. Leć po plecak, a ja zadzwonię do taty, dowiem się, czy z mamą nadal nic się nie zmieniło i coś mu nazmyślam._  
Tosia przekłada grube niczym denko bardzo starej butelki szkiełko do drugiej kieszeni – faktycznie jest całe rozpalone, to nie tak, że tylko jej się zdawało – i chwyta wyciągniętą dłoń Tomka. Czas wkroczyć w przygodę, którą dla siebie samych zbudowaliśmy, myśli, wsłuchując się w narastający w sobie niepokój.  
– Chodźmy – mówią jednocześnie, niepewnie wykonując pierwszy krok.


End file.
